Noise reduction headphones typically block ambient noise from the subject's ear by generating noise canceling signals that destructively interfere with ambient sound to cancel it in the ear canal of the subject. These noise reduction devices generate the noise canceling signals based on an assumed set of acoustic characteristics of the subject's ear canal.